Sometimes surrender is winning
by Basileya
Summary: —Scamander, va en serio, déjame en paz. Olvídate de que existo. Antes no parecía costarte tanto. —Así que es eso, ¿no, pelirroja? Antes no te hacía caso y estás enfadada. Pero no te preocupes, preciosa, tengo muchos años por delante para compensarte.


_¡Hoooola! El foro The Ruins (maravilloso y muy divertido, pasaos :3) propuso además del reto navideño, un reto de Año Nuevo al que también decidí apuntarme. La historia debía situarse entre el día de la Nochevieja y el Año Nuevo, no había límite de palabras y la palabra que a mí me fue asignada fue vino. Como bien decían, la palabra solo había que utilizarla, no hacerla el eje de la historia, y eso es lo que he hecho._

_Esta vez me estreno con la pareja Lorcan&Lily, una pareja que me encanta y que espero os guste a vosotras también. Y ahora sí, dejo de enrollarme, ¡y a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes surrender is winning<strong>

El suelo estaba muy frío. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, para bajar a la cocina. Se había acostado hacía solo un par de horas después de pasar más de la mitad de la noche celebrando el Año Nuevo junto a su familia, los Scamander y los Longbottom —lo cual le resultaba bastante incómodo, porque a pesar de que sabía que Neville era uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres y sus tíos, no dejaba de ser su profesor en Hogwarts—. Pero, aunque tenía sueño cuando se había metido entre la calidez de las sábanas de su cama, no había podido pegar ojo. La culpa de eso, por supuesto, tenía nombre y apellido: Lorcan Scamander.

No solo tenía que soportar que Lorcan la acosase en el colegio, sino que también tenía que aguantarle durante las vacaciones de Navidad porque, obviamente, pasaban parte de las fiestas con ellos —la parte de las fiestas que no pasaban con los padres de Rolf—. Lily no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que se hubiese encaprichado con ella.

Desde que había empezado el curso, Lorcan parecía haber desarrollado una extraña fijación con ella. Justo ahora. Justo cuando ella decidía que era hora de pasar página y olvidarse de él de una vez.

Porque sí, lo admitía, pero nunca en voz alta. Lily había estado enamorada de Lorcan desde hacía años. El único problema que había habido era que él ni siquiera sabía que existía. Quizá eso era decir mucho, claro que sabía que existía, pero para él ella solo era la pequeña Potter, una niña invisible que se limitaba a ignorar, no tenía tiempo para dedicarle. Daba igual lo que Lily intentase hacer para acercarse a él o llamar su atención, él nunca le dirigía ni una mirada.

Así que Lily había decidido dejar de intentarlo. Ella nunca sería una "chica Lorcan". Nunca podría ser su tipo, esa clase de chica despampanante y ruidosa, de ésas que llamaban la atención y no tenían miedo de hacer el ridículo delante de él, porque ellas nunca hacían el ridículo delante de un chico. Nunca podría ser el tipo de chica que solo era parte de una lista y estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Lily Luna Potter era la clase de chica que, a pesar de tener carácter —ése que solo había empezado a sacar delante de Lorcan desde _la_ decisión—, era dulce y sincera, la clase de chica que no llamaba la atención, que era invisible incluso aunque tenía el pelo de un color fuego brillante que le hacía imposible pasar desapercibida. Así que, definitivamente, ella no era ninguna chica Lorcan.

Se había cansado. Se había cansado de esperar algo que nunca llegaría. Se había cansado de esperar como una tonta a que Lorcan se fijase en ella. Se había cansado de estar viéndole desfilando con chicas distintas. Se había cansado de pensar que tenía la más mínima oportunidad con él. Se había cansado de quererle.

Y justo cuando ella decidía que era la hora de olvidarse de él, iba él, el muy capullo, y decidía empezar a perseguirla. Es que alucinaba. ¿Acaso Lorcan tenía una especie de radar? Porque sino Lily no podía ni entenderlo ni explicarlo.

Había estado colgada por Lorcan desde hacía años. A veces era tan obvia y le enviaba tantas señales que su prima Rose, con mucho tacto, le había dicho que parecía un semáforo, y que si no las pillaba es que era imbécil y que no es que necesitase señales, sino un guardia que le indicase el camino. El día que Rose le hizo esa observación Lily entendió muchas cosas. No era que Lorcan no viese las señales, por supuesto que las veía, pero las ignoraba deliberadamente porque no quería nada con ella. Y eso fue lo que más le había dolido.

Lorcan había sabido todo el tiempo cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sabía cuáles eran y le había dado igual, le había importado una mierda. Pero claro, cuando ella había dejado de mandarle señales, cuando había decidido ignorarle, de repente, misteriosamente, él empezaba a perseguirla y a quererla suya. Porque si, el muy caradura le había dicho que ella iba a ser suya. ¡Sería cretino! Para él, ella solo era un capricho que no iba a parar hasta conseguir, y después de eso, se cansaría, como hacía con todas, y la dejaría. Y la única que se quedaría con el corazón destrozado sería ella. Así que no, gracias, no iba a permitir que la convirtiese en su juguete.

Le había costado, mucho, encontrar las armas necesarias para que no se le acelerase el corazón cada vez que le veía, ni que se le cortase la respiración o le temblases las piernas cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre, ni que le doliese no sabía exactamente qué parte de su cuerpo —puede que en realidad le doliese todo— cuando le veía con otra chica. No iba a consentir, que después de todo lo que le había costado, aquel capullo lo echase todo a perder solo porque ahora se había encaprichado con ella.

Lily terminó de bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza cuando las plantas de sus pies se posaron sobre la superficie de mármol que era el suelo de la cocina. A tientas, sin encender la luz, dirigió sus pasos hacia la nevera y la abrió sin hacer ruido. Dentro pudo ver los restos de la cena que no se habían terminado —cada año decían que para el próximo no cocinarían tanta comida pero cada año seguían cocinando como si esperasen al ejercito en su mesa— y se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la botella de vidrio que contenía la leche.

Con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia e ingenuidad, destapó la botella y la acercó a sus labios. Le encantaba levantarse en mitad de la noche cuando tenía sed y dar un largo trago de leche bien fría a morro, directamente de la botella, sin tener que escuchar a su madre reñirla por ello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la leche se deslizaba suavemente, con tranquilidad, por su garganta y fue justo entonces cuando escuchó como alguien chasqueaba la lengua, como quien niega algo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, Lily. ¿Bebiendo la leche de la botella? ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viese?

Lily sintió la leche resbalar por sus labios y manchar su barbilla. Apartó la botella con fastidio y tomó una bocanada de aire como si ese simple gesto la fuese a armar de una paciencia que ya no tenía. Había reconocido la voz de la persona que había hablado a su espalda desde el momento en el que había pronunciado el primer vaya. Una pista. Tenía el mismo nombre y apellido que la razón por la que no podía dormir: Lorcan Scamander.

Apretando los labios, Lily cerró la nevera y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Lorcan sentado a la mesa de la cocina con una copa de _vino_ en la mano.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, _Scamander_ —imitó Lily cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. ¿Bebiendo vino a escondidas? ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viese?

Lorcan Scamander dejó escapar una sonora carcajada a pesar de las horas que eran y el peligro que suponía toda la casa despertase debido a su risa. Aquella chica, definitivamente, le encantaba. E iba a ser para él. Iba a ser suya. Tarde o temprano. Más bien pronto, porque no pensaba dejar que pasase de esa noche.

Siendo fiel a la verdad, el Slytherin —pues para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de sus padres, Lorcan había ingresado en la casa de las serpientes— nunca había reparado en la menor de los Potter. Sabía que existía, naturalmente. Había pasado muchos periodos de sus vacaciones junto a ella y el resto de la familia Potter-Weasley pero eso no quería decir que hubiese cruzado más palabras que las necesarias con ella, para pedirle que le pasase el puré de patatas o para preguntarle si jugaba a quidditch con ellos porque les faltaba un jugador.

Aparte de eso, Lorcan nunca había prestado demasiada atención a aquella pelirroja menuda y algo desgarbada. O al menos no lo había hecho hasta que notó que la atención que ella le profesaba cesaba, de un día para otro, sin razón aparente. De hecho, aquello le había sorprendido más de lo que pensaba.

La pequeña Potter siempre había sido muy sutil a la hora de llamar su atención, con gestos pequeños y frases cortas. Esa actitud no había hecho más que hacerla invisible entre la marea de chicas que no eran sutiles en absoluto a la hora de prodigar atenciones hacia su persona. La había hecho invisible hasta que ella salió de ese grupo y comenzó a destacar por sí misma. Y no pudo volver a apartar sus ojos de ella.

Lorcan dio otro pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino y después la dejó sobre la mesa con una elegancia natural que molestó a Lily; ella no era elegante, ella bebía la leche a morro y se manchaba dejando lamparones en el pijama. Sin apartar sus ojos de ella, el slytherin se levantó, volviendo a hacer uso de esa elegancia innata que poseía en todo lo que hacía, y dirigió sus pasos hacia Lily.

La respiración de la pelirroja se agitó al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleró sin permiso dentro de su pecho al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Lily dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió que chocaba contra la nevera y endureció su mirada todo lo que pudo en un desesperado intento en el que por arte de magia Lorcan se detuviese antes de llegar hasta ella. Pero se equivocó, claramente.

No había nada que detuviese a Lorcan.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó el slytherin llegando por fin hasta Lily.

—Evidentemente —respondió Lily entornando los ojos y llevó sus manos al pecho de Lorcan para empujarle un poco y hacer que retrocediese un par de pasos—. Estás invadiendo mi espacio persona, así que si no te importa...

—Me importa, pelirroja —sonrió Lorcan divertido.

Lorcan aprovechó la sorpresa que provocó su respuesta en Lily para tomar las manos que ella había posado sobre su pecho. Al ver el propósito de Lorcan, Lily intentó escurrir sus manos para retirarlas pero fue el momento que eligió el slytherin para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y mantener sus manos pegadas a su pecho.

—Scamander, suéltame —siseó Lily molesta mientras forcejeaba con el chico.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Lily? —preguntó Lorcan con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Lily tragó saliva con pesadez e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que las rodillas no se le doblasen. Lo logró por poco. Pero eso era lo que solía pasar cuando Lorcan estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca como lo estaba en ese momento. Su aliento chocaba contra sus labios y le provocaba ligeras cosquillas sobre ellos. Pudo percibir un ligero aroma afrutado debido a vino y desvió su mirada hacia la copa que descansada sobre la mesa.

—Estás borracho. Vamos, déjame —pidió Lily con la mandíbula apretada.

Lorcan soltó una ligera carcajada y chasqueó la lengua mientras ladeaba la cabeza levemente sin apartar sus ojos de la chica. Le fascinaba el gesto que adoptaba Lily cada vez que se veían en una situación parecida y ella intentaba deshacerse de él. No le había funcionado las últimas doscientas treinta y cuatro veces, ¿por qué pensaba que ahora iba a ser distinto? Ingenua.

—¿No se te ocurre ninguna excusa mejor? Creía que era más lista, pelirroja —dijo Lorcan no sin cierto cachondeo.

—Scamander, va en serio, déjame en paz. Olvídate de que existo. Antes no parecía costarte tanto —escupió ácidamente Lily dejando salir parte de su rencor acumulado.

—Así que es eso, ¿no, pelirroja? Antes no te hacía caso y estás enfadada por eso. Pero no te preocupes, preciosa, tengo muchos años por delante para compensarte —repuso Lorcan sin dejar de sonreír y alzando una sola ceja.

—No estoy enfadada por eso, Scamander —le rebatió Lily mintiendo como un bellaco —. Y no quiero que me compenses. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez.

—Claro que estás enfadada, reina. Pero tengo el resto de mi vida para compensarte. Y, además, estoy seguro de que me perdonarás antes de que te quite la ropa —prometió Lorcan con un gesto que solo subrayó aun más la idea que tenía en mente para que la pelirroja le perdonase.

Lily sintió una oleada de calor tal al imaginar una escena entre Lorcan y ella en la que acababa desnuda que pudo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo enrojecer y sonrojarse hasta el punto de adquirir un color más intenso que el de su pelo. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Lorcan había sugerido que podría compensarla haciendo algo que estaba precedido por el acto de quitarse la ropa y su cuerpo había reaccionado por pura inercia, no tan disgustado como debería. Se reprendió por ello en silencio y entonces decidió que era el momento de reprenderle a él. Nada de eso iba a pasar.

—¡No vas a quitarme la ropa! Y deja de decir esas cosas. Deja de decir eso de que sabes que estoy enfadada. Que vas a compensarme. Que tienes el resto de tu vida para hacerlo. ¡Deja de decir cosas que implican que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos, ahora o en el futuro! Eso no va a suceder —exclamó Lily alzando la voz sin importarle que alguien pudiese oírla; estaba demasiado enfadada.

El pecho de Lily subía y bajaba de forma acelerada, agitada, nerviosa. La pelirroja era una chica con carácter pero eso no quería decir que tuviese mal genio —al fin y al cabo tener carácter no significa tener mal carácter—. Por eso, cuando lo sacaba a pasear, era porque claramente tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Y ésa era una de las veces que tenías razones más que de sobra para enfadarse. Aunque, claro, no era como si se lo fuese a decir a él. Bastante humillante había sido ver como a pesar de que sabía lo que sentía por él la hubiese ignorado como para encima confirmárselo ahora que él había decidido fijarse en ella; solo para molestarla, seguro.

Lorcan observó a Lily en silencio con expresión neutra. Al parecer, estaba más enfadada con él de lo que había pensado en un principio. Pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionar. Era lógico que estuviese enfadada con él después de cómo se habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos. Él no se había portado como debería y debía arreglar eso antes de empezar una relación. Porque sabía que aunque ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, no podían empezar nada si ella seguía dolida por la forma en que la ignoraba antes de darse cuenta de que solo Lily podía ser para él; ella y ninguna otra.

—Lily, sé que estás enfadada conmigo. Y lo entiendo, de veras. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos —sentenció Lorcan con una seguridad aplastante, porque él sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo? —explotó Lily finalmente tras un intento fallido de mantener la calma— ¿Eso cuánto tiempo será? ¿Una semana, dos, puede que llegues al record de un mes? Pero no te engañes, en cuanto consigas salirte con la tuya, te aburrirás de mí y me dejarás...

Lily bajó la mirada. No podía seguir hablando. Si lo hiciese tenía el peligro de que se le rompiese la voz, aun más que ahora. O que se echase a llorar.

—Te dejaré, ¿cómo? —preguntó Lorcan sibilante, casi como si estuviera acariciando cada letra pronunciada con la punta de la lengua.

—Con el corazón roto, Lorcan —cedió Lily después de un pequeño debate interno en el que las palabras finalmente se le cayeron de la boca sin darse cuenta, sintiéndote aterrorizada y aliviada al mismo tiempo; aterrorizada porque aquellas cinco palabras habían ilustrado mejor que cualquier otras sus sentimientos por el chico Scamander, aliviada porque al sentir abrirse esa brecha en su corazón pudo sentir también la presión disminuir, porque ya no tenía necesidad de mentir.

—No voy a dejar que eso pase —prometió Lorcan cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. Los ojos son el espejo del alma, o al menos eso decía la gente. Confiaba en que si no creía en sus palabras, que al menos creyese a sus ojos.

—Eso lo dices ahora pero sabes que al final pasará lo que te estoy diciendo —continuó diciendo Lily en un vano intenso porque el slytherin desistiese en su empeño.

—¿Y si no?

Aquella pregunta empezó a dar vueltas como una campana dentro de su cabeza. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si al final funcionaba? ¿Y si esa vez era de verdad? ¿Y si era auténtico?

Lily siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica realista, práctica, y eso de tener esperanzas en imposibles —o _casi_ imposibles— no iba con ella. No iba con ella por una sencilla razón: tener esperanza, en realidad, era terriblemente duro. Consistía en creer que las cosas cambiarían, consistía en hacer uso de todas tus fuerzas en creer en algo que ni siquiera sabías si sucedería, consistía en luchar por algo que nadie más veía excepto tú. Y, muchas veces, la esperanza solía traer consigo la decepción porque aquello en lo que había puesto tu corazón no se cumplía; y esa decepción siempre traía consigo el dolor.

Y, así, por primera vez, Lily se permitió ser optimista. Se permitió pensar que las cosas saldrían bien, que nadie iba a salir con el corazón roto, que existía un futuro para ellos dos. Su corazón se inundó de un calor ardiente que poco a poco fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, dándole una calidez que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Ella sabía exactamente desde cuándo no la sentía.

—Está bien —concedió Lily sintiéndose algo tonta por las palabras escogidas, pero se sentía tan abrumada en ese momento por la decisión que acababa de tomar que no se le ocurría qué más decir.

Lorcan miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Lily y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera y breve carcajada. Desde luego la pelirroja era la única chica del mundo entero que diría un simple está bien para decirle que en realidad si quería estar con él, que estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad, que confiaba en que iban a estar juntos, para siempre, porque el chico Scamander estaba seguro de que eso iba a ser así. Pero él lo entendía. No hacía falta que Lily le dijese nada más porque pudo sentir todo lo que aquellas dos simples palabras significaban, todos los sentimientos concentrados que encerraban.

—Está bien. Está muy bien —repitió Lorcan y apoyó su frente con suavidad en la de la chica, sin apartar sus ojos de ella y acariciando su labio inferior con su pulgar—. Y ahora viene la primera parte de la compensación que te debo.

Y antes de que Lily pudiese darse cuenta, los labios de Lorcan habían atrapado los suyos en un beso exigente que quería reclamar cada parte de su boca, su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar, absolutamente todo. La besó con las mismas ansias con las que alguien perdido en el desierto bebe una suculenta jarra de agua. Y la besó con la misma sonrisa que alguien exhibía cuando estaba satisfecho por algo.

Lily se abandonó al beso, con el abandono propio de quien lleva tanto tiempo esperando un beso del chico de quien está enamorada. Alzó sus manos y las fue subiendo por el pecho de Lorcan hasta llegar a enredarlas alrededor de su nuca. Y mientras sus labios se movían rítmicamente, acoplándose perfectamente los unos con los otros, Lily se dio cuenta que al rendirse a él, en realidad, había ganado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la historia? ¿Os ha gustado la pareja? ¿No ha sido así? Todas las críticas, sugerencias, comentarios que queráis hacerme son bienvenidas. Los reviews hacen feliz a la escritora, y una escritora feliz es una escritora con inspiración. Y ya sabéis que una escritora inspirada es una escritora prolífica *_*<em>

_Como también dije en el oneshot que hice para el reto navideño, si os ha gustado la historia y consideráis que lo merece, a partir de mañana podéis pasaros por el foro The Ruins a darle un voto a esta historia :3_

_Sin tener nada más que decir sobre la historia, solo me queda desearos una buena entrada de año y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos. No os olvidéis de meter un anillo de oro en la copa con la que brindéis y de poneos unas bragas rojas. ¡Y no os atragantéis con las uvas!_

_Y recordad, haced clic en "Review this Chapter" si queréis encontraos a Lorcan en la cocina cuando por la noche os levantéis a beber un vaso de leche (o de lo que sea XD) y... lo que surja._

_Un beso y un achuchón muy fuerte, _

_Rose._


End file.
